


【梅闪】⑥

by wangfangxiao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangfangxiao/pseuds/wangfangxiao
Kudos: 10





	【梅闪】⑥

伊什塔尔走进这里的时候就感觉到一丝怪异，现在她终于明白怪异感的所在了。  
吉尔伽美什金碧辉煌的家里有太多不符合他审美的东西，比如说桌子上这个画着毛绒绒小动物的茶杯，沙发上白色团子一样的抱枕，再比如说......  
她瞪大眼睛，眼睁睁地看着吉尔伽美什捡起丢在沙发背上的睡裙搭在自己臂弯上，回卧室去放好。  
她转过头，坐在身边的艾蕾已经满脸通红开始冒烟，伊什塔尔心里已经有了结论。  
毕竟艾蕾可以作为一个检测恋爱氛围的机器。  
“喂金皮卡，”她把手中的皮包放在腿上，“有女朋友了为什么不早说？”  
吉尔伽美什坐到一旁的单人沙发上，出人意料的是他的脸上居然有几分迷惑。几秒钟之后他才反应过来，捂着肚子在沙发上笑了很久。  
“这个笑话可真不错，”他揉了揉自己笑痛了的腹肌，“凭什么有了女朋友要告诉你？”  
“不仅有了女朋友，”艾蕾摸着自己发热的脸颊，“还同.......同......”  
“啊对，同居很久了。”  
“恬不知耻，”伊什塔尔从包里掏出文件甩在桌子上，“女孩子陪了你那么久连个名分都没有，你可真是个混蛋。”  
“走了艾蕾。”她站起来，整了整自己的黑色小裙子。  
吉尔伽美什倚在沙发上，眼神从上至下打量了一番。  
“裙子不错，把品牌告诉西杜丽。”  
“才不会告诉你呢！！”

吉尔伽美什有了女朋友，已经是乌鲁克集团上下皆知的大秘密。  
总裁的女朋友自然待遇不错，他们时常会看到总裁打发人去买礼物回来，有时是限量款的珠宝，有时是奢侈品牌的新款裙子，然后吩咐每一个跑腿的人带一杯奶茶给楼下的梅总监。  
“您可能不知道，”藤丸立香吸着奶茶坐在梅林办公室的椅子上转了个圈，“光让我给买的衣服，就已经这个数了。”  
梅林抬头看了看他伸出的手指，夸张地“哇”了一声，然后从包装袋里把自己的奶茶拿出来。  
“好想知道是个什么样的大美女啊，”女孩趴在桌子上嚼着嘴巴里的珍珠，“听说是个网红。”  
“听谁说的啊。”梅林轻轻笑起来。  
“大家都在传，还有人为这苦恼呢，”她学着罗马尼的样子，“‘可千万不要是梅莉酱啊！’”  
“可怜的罗马尼。”  
“我们安慰他说，梅莉酱是个萝莉，还不到谈恋爱的年纪。”  
“而且从总裁告诉我们的身高来看，”藤丸立香认真地分析着，“摆明了是个御姐嘛！”  
桌上的电话响起来，立香偏过头看着他，梅林习惯性地按了免提。  
“今天晚上有酒局，上面的工作你来交接一下。”  
是总裁的声音。  
“好~”梅林语气轻快地应着，“真是的，您要是少点应酬也不用我这么辛苦了。”  
太不敬了，立香撇了撇嘴，整个乌鲁克就只有梅林敢这样跟总裁说话了。  
“不用辛苦，下班回家。”吉尔伽美什这样说。  
梅林低低地“嗯”了一声，奇怪的是这次他没有拖长音调故作亲切。  
他听到那边点击鼠标的声音，吉尔伽美什沉默了一会，却并没有挂断电话。  
“好喝吗？”  
“啊，”梅林反应了几秒钟，“有点甜。”  
“啧，”吉尔伽美什出现了经典的不耐烦标志，“下次你自己跟他们说！”  
电话被挂断了，在总裁留下一句凶巴巴的吼声之后。梅林无所谓地耸了耸肩膀，拿着自己的东西准备上楼。  
“小立香就在这里帮我看一下办公室吧。”他转头笑道。  
女孩愣愣地点了点头，目送着梅林离开房间，才终于咽下嘴巴里嚼烂掉的珍珠。  
她突然意识到一个很困惑的问题，预计会成为公司里继总裁的女朋友是谁之后的第二大未解之谜。

到底为什么要给梅总监带奶茶？

吉尔伽美什回到家的时候已经凌晨一点了，客厅还亮着灯，他晕晕乎乎地倒在沙发上，端起桌子上的茶杯灌下去。  
红茶，温度刚刚好。  
梅林用大浴巾裹着头发从浴室里走出来，穿着那套小花图案的蠢睡衣，满客厅溜达着找醒酒药。  
吉尔伽美什一直垂着头，在他把药递到嘴边的时候突然伸出手抓住梅林的手腕。  
“走，”他说完就要起身，“去拍照。”  
梅林哭笑不得地把他按回沙发上，手指不由分说顶开唇瓣把药塞了进去。  
“今天的照片已经拍完了啦，”他端过红茶抵到总裁唇边，“梅莉酱是美少女，这个点已经睡着了喔。”  
吉尔伽美什紧紧闭着嘴，像是在赌气一样，他喝醉的时候经常为莫名其妙的小事赌气。  
梅林仰头喝了一口红茶，然后俯身吻过去。吉尔伽美什异常乖巧地张开嘴，手指插在他的发丝间微微用力。  
“明天休假。”他用额头抵住梅林的，鲜红色的眼睛距离极近地看向男人瞳孔里。  
明天休假的意思就是今天晚上要抱，梅林明白。  
他跪在地毯上由下而上吻着沙发上的人，吉尔伽美什哼得很大声，脑袋昏沉得厉害，被酒精麻痹的舌头缩在自己口腔里任由梅林玩弄，他的反应实在是太迟钝了。  
梅林离开他的嘴唇，发现人已经靠在自己掌心里睡着了。

总裁对他这种恶趣味小爱好包容到令人发指的地步，甚至准备了一间屋子专门供他拍照，然后窝在梅林怀里看着被骗的一众少男少女笑得花枝乱颤。晚上睡觉前还会抢过梅林的手机看看心碎的评论，然后缩在床上发出一阵深夜狂笑。  
梅林醒过来的时候身边已经没有人了，哪怕今天休假吉尔伽美什的生物钟还是会逼迫他很早起床，除非当天晚上他把总裁做晕过去。  
他打开了昨天吉尔伽美什带回来的包装袋，是一件料子很好的睡裙，很适合十八岁性感与清纯并存的美少女梅莉。  
他把裙子套在身上，穿着毛绒绒拖鞋出房间去找吉尔伽美什。外卖送来的早餐已经摆在桌子上，但厨房里还有声音，也只有凯西帕鲁格这家伙能让吉尔伽美什亲自下厨。  
芙芙坐在桌台上眼巴巴地看着锅里的牛奶，看看锅里叫一声，看看吉尔伽美什又叫一声。  
“翻译一下它在说什么。”总裁眼都没抬。  
梅林随口答道：“说它爱你。”  
吉尔伽美什心情极好地哼了一声：“那不是当然的吗。”  
梅林走过去从后面抱着他，下巴搁在吉尔伽美什肩膀上。总裁纵容了他的动作，反手摸了一把睡衣的料子。  
“不错。”他评价道。  
梅林侧过头去吻他的耳朵，吉尔伽美什的敏感带他一清二楚，这人最受不了自己对着耳朵轻声说话，果然不自觉地缩了缩肩膀。  
“我该怎么报答你，先生？”  
“我休假，你回去工作。”  
“那是梅林要做的事，”他摇了摇头，“梅莉该怎么报答你呢？”  
吉尔伽美什有些愣住了，薄薄的睡裙根本挡不住热度，身后被硬起的性器顶着，这混蛋还试图隔着好几层布料顶他的穴口。他这具食髓知味的身体立刻倒戈向外，一张一合地吞吐着想要被填满。  
他放松自己靠在身后人的怀里，然后偏起头和梅林接吻。牛奶锅的火被男人关掉了，芙芙愤怒地叫了两声，吉尔伽美什伸出手指撸了撸它的头顶，小动物气鼓鼓地安静下来。  
梅林脱下了他的裤子，却没有放弃玩弄这条新买的裙子，隔着一层柔软的布料顶弄吉尔伽美什的肛口。他们的身体早就无比契合，只是前端在臀缝里滑过就能让总裁塌着腰抬高屁股。梅林尝试着向里推进，柔软的穴口没有做润滑就乖顺地吞进了他的半个龟头，卡在中间让吉尔伽美什难受得不停扭腰。干燥的肠道显然还没有做好被入侵的准备，梅林把自己退了出来，睡裙却留在他身体里，被穴口紧紧地夹住了。  
梅林贴着他的肩膀咬了一口：“放松，放松。”  
吉尔伽美什努力放松了，但缓慢拽出布料的摩擦还是太过刺激，他胡乱叫着，内壁火辣辣地疼，完全拽出之后他弓着腰，自己塞进一个指节抚摸被过度摩擦的穴口。  
人有时候是很矛盾的生物，一方面觉得心疼，另一方面又想更狠地欺负他。  
梅林转头看向那锅牛奶，吉尔伽美什一肘子捣在他的胸膛上，凶巴巴的眼神里写着“想都别想”。  
“好好好，”他好脾气地哄着，准备把人带到卧室，“我们回房间。”  
芙芙更大声地叫着，小肉垫一下一下拍着已经凉了的牛奶锅，梅林因此又得到了一发肘击。  
“你先回房间。”吉尔伽美什重新打开火。  
啊，又是这样，梅总监早就明白。  
他转头看向凯西帕鲁格，那只恃宠而骄的小动物响亮地哼了他一声，跑到吉尔伽美什的肩头稳稳坐住了。  
永远都是这样。

不过这样也不赖。

他凑过去，手指摸着芙芙的头顶，在总裁的侧脸留下一个吻。


End file.
